


A Study in Nudes

by deadlikemoi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angsty Rey, F/M, Imagine Ben Solo doing karaoke, Luke is a hippie art teacher, Poe is a matchmaker maybe, Smut, Unfulfilled Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi
Summary: Rey decides to take a figure drawing class at her University. One day, she comes to find a very naked Ben Solo as the class model.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky started to open up and a light drizzle of rain began as Rey rushed through campus, her sketch pad and supplies pinned under both arms. This was a freak occurrence; she was never late. If anything, she spent more time setting up and getting everything just so because she was eternally early to any class. She wasn't in the major (her STEM scholarship determined the limitations for her coursework), but that didn't mean she wanted to miss out on this creative outlet. 

Last week she bought a car. It was her first venture into being an actual adult. The thing could not have been held together by anything other than some paperclips and duct tape, but she fell in love the moment she saw it. She was immediately reminded of one of her favorite tv shows, Night Rider. Someone had gone to great lengths to fashion the automobile into an almost exact replica of Kit. Now she just needed to find a good looking man to be her own personal Han Solo. The thought made her laugh, deeply. She didn't need much in life, growing up an orphan taught her that, and she certainly didn't need a man. But it wouldn't hurt, right?

Rey spent the majority of her free time working to restore the car back to functional use. It was a painstaking and frustrating process, but once the engine was in order everything else would be essentially child's play. Working on machines centered Rey. She loved feeling things in her hands, making connections, finding problems and resolving them. She tended to get too in the weeds and ignored the clock that told her it was time to leave for class if she intended to safely make it on time. This led to a rush of events: a quick shower to remove all the sweat and residue, throwing on whatever clothes she could find, and jumping on the first bus that would take her anywhere near campus. After that, she had to run. 

All her effort meant she was going to be just a few minutes late. She prayed her professor, Dr. Luke Skywalker, wouldn't lock the doors before she slipped in. Sometimes he decided to be strict instead of the free loving hippie he was known to be. 

She slipped in, as quietly as possible, and went to setting up her sketchpad. Willfully ignoring the heated gaze coming from her professor, Rey took great care to get everything _just so_. Her eyes never drew to the front of the room, to the model sitting along a bench draped in loud fabrics, until she had once charcoal pencil in hand and almost knocked over everything. 

That wasn't the usual model. Poe was nowhere to be found and instead another man, a giant of a man honestly, sat where he normally did. She could feel the tension rolling off him, even from this distance. Her eyes danced to where Dr. Skywalker paced around the room, recognizing a small amount of giddiness in his features, which perplexed her even more. If she wasn't mistaken, that was Ben Solo! More questions fell into her brain like a broken dam gushing with water. Why? How? And then back to why? She knew he was a sometimes student here, everyone knew that, so you couldn't be too surprised to see a gaggle of people milling about with the hopes of seeing him in the cafe or library. But to find him completely nude in her drawing class was unfathomable. 

With a head shake, more to remove all the extra noise than anything else, she flipped to a new page and began her sketch. She started to realize how beautifully built he is as the lines came together and his features were transposed to the blank white background. This was the first time she'd come across him, at least to her knowledge, and she couldn't help it when she began to feel heat in her skin, running too fast from her chest, up her neck and to her face. Nothing in his frame told that he was a living, breathing person aside from a slight movement in his mouth, a twitching in his jaw that wasn't immediately noticeable until you focused all your attention on his face. 

Rey was just beginning to give more weight to the lines of his body when Skywalker clapped his hands and dismissed the class. Ben quickly covered up with the provided robe and rushed out the door before anyone else had moved. 

"Excuse me, professor?" Rey raised her hand as she bit at her lip, toying with it between her teeth. Dr. Skywalker only raised his eyebrow in response, the unspoken meaning ever clear. "I know I was late today, but will Mr. Dameron be returning? My sketch of him is in such a good place and I'd hate to lose all that work..." He smiled and shook his head, clasping his hands together while moving between the students who scurried out the door, but yet again gave no audible response. 

Her cellphone was heavy in her hand as she brought up her contact list and clicked on Poe's name. "Why was Ben Solo naked in my drawing class today?" Poe's earthy laugh greeted her immediately, "Hello to you too!" Rey mumbled a few lines that sounded like "sorry" and "i apologize" before he started in on his response. " _Someone_ gave me the flu. I think you know who that is and I can't be surrounded by people I might infect. I called up my friend who owes me many, many favors. Blackmail is the sincerest form of flattery." Finn had been sick with the flu for weeks before he recovered. She was lucky that he barricaded himself away in his own bedroom instead of the shared spaces in their apartment which meant she hadn't caught it yet, but she also didn't exchange any bodily fluids with him like Poe. 

"So he's going to be around for awhile? All nude and good looking? Ugh!" Rey had few weaknesses and usually men weren't one of them. Sure, she'd found release with some when her body couldn't be fulfilled with her own hand or electronic device. But she never liked them beyond their ability in bed and she certainly never pined after any of them. The last thing she heard was his offer to introduce them. Her finger tapped the end call button faster than she realized. She didn't need to know him. It wasn't her fault that her panties were drenched. She didn't have time to think about him or her response to him. The car called to her and she was going to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs some release. That should be easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos as I'm usually writing in the notes app. I hope you enjoy!

The next morning, before the sun had a chance to break the horizon, Rey sent a text to Rose. She desperately needed to get laid. If there was one thing this town had in excess it was bars and the men who frequented them. 

Her best friend's favorite pastime was indulging in a little karaoke while attempting to seduce a guy who didn't know what he was getting into. Karaoke was the worst and the worst part was she generally succeeded in pulling Rey up with her. It didn't matter much though if she found herself under a cute guy at the end of the day. She wasn't too picky except that she rarely hooked up with the same guy more than once. It was a relationship at that point and that was a no go. There was no time in her day or life for a relationship. 

By the time the stars were out, she was three drinks in. Plus the couple shots Finn made her do before leaving the apartment. He had to nurse his sick boyfriend back to good health, but didn't want to miss out on _all_ the fun. She promised to send photos his way so she wasn't making completely terrible decisions while drunk. Rose had already done a rather eclectic version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and promised she was going to force Rey into the next one. This is the part where Rey makes herself scarce. Where she sits at the bar and waits for one of those guys-there's always one of those guys-to approach her with a joke, a pickup line, some ridiculous comment, anything. They always do and she makes some stupid comment about bar selfies so she can live up to her promise to Finn about getting approval. 

The third guy is cute, maybe a little too preppy, but he has pretty eyes and isn't offensive in any way that she immediately see. He says his name is Mack-not short for anything-and he's here with his friend who doesn't seem to be enjoying himself. She never finds out who that friend is, they decide to leave before speaking to anyone beyond themselves, and she texts Rose to let her know she's calling her an Uber. 

Was he sober? Sober enough to get them back to her place. They kissed for awhile in the car, he was determined to talk to her while all she wanted was his hands on her. "You are so hot," he said with his hands on her hips, the driver's seat pushed back so she could sit in his lap. She could feel his hard on against her thigh, but he was in no hurry and that frustrated her. "Come on, let's go in." She stumbled up the flights of stairs to the front door and fumbled with her key ring, too many similar looking keys meant she spent a lot of time trying the lock even on her best of days. 

She wanted quick, fast, sloppy, hot. He wanted something else, something she couldn't give him. "I can't believe this is happening. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Her eyes rolled as she kissed his neck, her hands palming his erection through his pants, trying to get what she wanted by pushing him in the right direction. She pulled his belt open and out of the loops in his jeans, quickly unzipping them and bunching them down his thighs. 

Into the seam of his boxers went her hand, she was a skilled treasure hunter looking for gold and all her panning finally brought dividends. She got down on her knees, right there in the hallway, and pulled him out. "Oh, hello there." She nuzzled his cock with her nose and exhaled against him until she felt his breath hitch and he gasped. 

"Do you want to fuck me?" She spoke with her lips kissing his heated skin, her tongue running over the large vein that spanned the underside of his cock. Without a quick response, Rey wet her lips and took the head into her mouth, sucking away the traces of pre-cum that lingered. "I can't wait to have my pussy full of this cock." It wasn't the biggest she's had, but some men can do more with less and she really hoped he was one of them. Hoped and prayed and vowed to consider going to church if someone with some power did her a solid on this one. 

His eyes were half-closed as she worked her magic on him. Hollowing our her cheeks, she allowed all of him into her mouth and hummed as her nose met the sparse patch of hair on his abdomen. Her own legs opened, knowing she needed some friction, anything, and her hand descended into her pants, past her lacy panties, and into her wet core. After a few minutes spent knuckle deep in her own pussy, she was done playing around. "Sit down," she pushed him back toward the couch, ever thankful that there was a slipcover to keep any mess from touching the couch. 

She liked being in control, but hated having to take control when the guy didn't want to make a move. He'd asked her to leave so why was he suddenly so shy? Rey disposed of the leggings and panties in a pile on the floor and straddled his lap, rubbing his member against her slick entrance as she tried to entice him into some forward movement. All he did was moan in response and she had to kiss him to stop it, to stop herself from making some cutting remark. Everyone deserved to get fucked, right? Why didn't she take home one of the fuckboys who only wanted her for the fifteen minutes it took them to come without even an attempt at satisfying her?

Her naked bottom half moved against his thighs until his hands held her hips and that was her jumping off point, she decided. In the mere moments it took to grab a condom from her purse, she knew she needed to get off if only to erase this frustrated feeling only a man could give. She grasped his cock at the base and drove her molten core down onto it, holding for only a second to enjoy the slight burn that came with not partaking in this regularly. There was no need to look at him, kiss him, touch him, as he was only the means to a very delicious end. His labored breathing didn't match her own as she panted while bouncing on his dick. She could feel her release slowly starting to build and knew, _just knew_ , that they wouldn't finish the race at the same time. 

Rey pulled off her shirt and tossed it away, bringing his hands up to her breasts. Her own hand was down below, rubbing at her clit to propel her forward, toward the finish line, so she wouldn't be empty, cranky, and still unsatisfied in a few minutes. It was her relationship with men and their habits that guaranteed she was right. 

She rubbed her clit almost raw, mewing into the open air as she lapped circles on the small bud, and started to enjoy his ministrations on her breasts. Maybe he was simply a slow learner... "Pinch my nipples," she dared him, leaning away from his body, and arched into the contact, "yes, _fuck._ I'm close, you?" A silent nod and she was on the edge, dangling ever so slightly from the cliff, just a hair's breath away until he shifted his hips up and she was gone. Falling headlong into her orgasm, Rey dropped her forehead to his shoulder and stilled atop him, allowing him to get himself to his own finish. 

"That was fun." She couldn't be a bitch and just tell him to get out, so her gentler side won out as she kissed him and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind her. There was no other goodbye, but she heard him leave after too many minutes came and went. He was a nice guy who she would never see again, so why didn't she need to destroy him unnecessarily? 

There would be a different guy the next time she needed a release. Maybe she should download one of those dating apps. If the local population was similar to Mack, that may be her only option.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going just yet, but I hope you enjoy! I'm always up for ideas to help me move along the story.


End file.
